rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracy
| tribes = | place = 5/16 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 26 }} Tracy is a contestant from . Tracy started on Holt where she was included in an all-girls alliance, allowing her to easily reach the Tribe Switch and merge. From their she worked very closely with her ally, Daisy, to navigate the big threats of the merge. Despite playing a good under the radar game, her threat level could not be minimized enough and at the final five it caught up to her when Cub and Sabe used their idols to eliminate her by default. Profile Name (Age): Tracy (33) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Residential Counselor Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy is to use my social skills, relatability, empathy, and quick thinking to tie together what will hopefully be a great social and strategic game on my part. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strength is that people trust me off the bat and feel comfortable enough to confide in me. My biggest weakness is that I tend to see the good in everyone and sometimes am blinded by the red flags Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Older or Younger? Older people will definitely come out on top! I believe that age IS just a number but life experience will always trump young arrogance! Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I will survive survivor because I have the most to prove! I am a first time inexperienced player in this game but I have all the knowledge of watching the show since season 1. Survivor Tracy started on the Holt where she was included in a majority alliance with Daisy, Lizzie, Sabe, and Stacy. She grew particularly close with Daisy and Lizzie during her time on Holt. They lost the first two challenges but had two easy votes in both Alyssa R. and Sniper. A tribe switch was next which was based off of everyone's trust rankings and Tracy ended up on the trustworthy tribe with both Daisy and Lizzie. The tribe stayed immune all the way up to the merge. Once at the merge, Tracy linked up with the rest of the Holt members: Stacy, Sabe and Charge in order to control the vote. They all decided Ryan C. would make for the best easiest vote but Stacy decided to try and save him by flipping the vote on to Tracy. Catching wind of this through Joe, Tracy and Daisy flipped the vote on to Stacy, blindsiding her and leaving out Charge from the vote. At the next cycle she won individual immunity and was willing to forgive Charge for voting for her but Lizzie and Joe insisted he be voted out next so she complied. Realizing how hard those two are playing, she wanted to vote them out but Joe won immunity and she felt Lizzie was still trustworthy and so she figured Ryan C. would be the next best bet since she believed he was allied with Joe. Daisy and Tracy finally had enough of Joe and he was no longer immune. However, a clever idol lie by Joe spooked Daisy and Lizzie enough in order to get Tracy to flip her vote as well at the last moment, sparing Joe one more time. Sabe was getting wary of Tracy's relationships and began trying to flip people against her. Meanwhile, Tracy was protecting Daisy from another possible blindside being led by Joe, by voting him out. At the final five, Daisy had won immunity and was having a hard time deciding if she were to flip on Tracy or not as she was afraid of her winning potential. However, Cub and Sabe revealed they would be using all their idols at once against Tracy. Cub played the idol on herself and then Sabe used his one himself and his other one on Lizzie, leaving Tracy left to be out of the game by default. She became the sixth juror where during Final Tribal Council she chastised Cub and Sabe from their gamepaly or lack there of and praised Daisy for her maneuvering. She voted for Daisy to win the game. Voting History In Episode 12, Cub, Lizzie, and Sabe all used Hidden Immunity Idols. Because of this and Daisy possessing individual immunity, Tracy was the only person left who was not immune, automatically eliminating her from the game. Trivia * Tracy is the second contestant to be eliminated by default, as there were no other eligible contestants to be voted for at the Tribal Council she was eliminated at. The first is Marcus in . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:Brooklyn Jury Members Category:Holt Tribe Category:Graduates Tribe Category:5th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn